My Little Pony: Lend a Hoof (Or a Hand)
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Applejack attempts to harvest the apple crop in Sweet Apple Acres by herself, however, her stubbornness and sleep deprivation cause problems all over Ponyville and she eventually learns that her friends and well being are more important than her pride.
1. Chapter 1 Apple Harvest

My Little Pony: Lend a Hoof (Or a Hand)

Chapter 1

Apple Harvest

After a long day of picking apples, Applejack was taking it easy with her sister Applebloom. They were drinking apple juice and talking about some good times they had in the past. Applejack mentioned a time when she had to do an apple harvest all by herself. That day, Big Macintosh had hurt himself and Applejack had to harvest the apples herself, and during that time, she worked herself to death and even caused a few problems in Ponyville because of her stubbornness and refusal to accept any help from anypony.

Applebloom said she wanted to hear all about it, Applejack took a sip of her apple juice and she began telling Applebloom her story. Her story began last year about 2 weeks after Neo had come to Equestria. The apple harvest was coming up for Applejack's family, but Big Macintosh had injured himself and Applejack was the only one who could carry out the harvest. Big Macintosh wasn't sure if Applejack could handle the harvest by herself, but Applejack assured him that she could do it.

Later that day as Applejack was bucking trees, a stampede of cows were running through Ponyville, ponies ran around, trying to stay out of the way. The Mayor Mare tried to calm down everypony, but it didn't help, everypony kept running. Neo wanted to help, but he didn't know what he could do in this situation.

Suddenly, everypony heard a loud "YEEHAW!" Everypony looked and saw Applejack carrying a lasso and with Applejack was her dog Winona. Applejack ordered Winona to round up the cows and get them into an enclosed area. When all the cows were put up, one of the cows said that another cow saw a snake and it startled her along with the rest of the cows, and that was why they were running through town. Impressed by Applejack's loyalty and reliability, the citizens of Ponyville decided to host a ceremony in her honor.

During the ceremony, Twilight attempted to give a speech in honor of Applejack until she was interrupted by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who expressed happiness at the prospect of working with Applejack on various tasks in the near future. Everyone was wondering where Applejack was, Neo even said that he hasn't seen her all week.

Then the Mayor Mare stepped up to the podium and said, "Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!" Applejack still wasn't there and everypony was wondering where she was, then Applejack finally showed up and she seemed very tired. She walked like a tired person, her mane was messed up and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She apologized for being late, she received the trophy from the mayor and Applejack thanked everypony in a very tiresome voice. Then Applejack walked off and she nearly stumbled as she trotted off. Applejack's friends felt very concerned about Applejack, they said she seemed very tired, dizzy and messy, but Pinkie Pie thought she was fine.

Later that day, Twilight went to Sweet Apple Acres and found Applejack bucking trees, she stopped and said hello to her. She asked her what she was doing and Applejack explained that she was gathering apples for Applebuck Season, which is the time of year when her family harvests apples and sells them. Applejack said she had to do it alone since Big Macintosh hurt himself. Twilight asked if she had any other relatives that could help her and Applejack said her relatives only stayed in Ponyville for the Apple family reunion and were busy harvesting their own crops.

Twilight noticed that Applejack didn't look very well, Twilight asked if Applejack wanted some help, but Applejack stubbornly refused her help. So Twilight left Applejack to do her work alone, but little did Applejack know that her stubbornness was about to cause problems for other ponies in Ponyville.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Hardworking Pony

My Little Pony: Lend a Hoof (Or a Hand)

Chapter 2

A Hardworking Pony

The next day, Applejack had promised to help out her friends with some tasks. She showed up late to help Rainbow Dash and she was still very tired. Rainbow Dash had built a catapult and she wanted Applejack to jump on the end of the catapult and launch Rainbow Dash in the air so she could practice flips and spins to impress the Wonderbolts. But every time Applejack tried to launch Rainbow Dash in the air, she kept missing the catapult and she kept falling on the ground.

Rainbow Dash knew something was up with her, until finally Applejack tried one more time. But Rainbow Dash wasn't ready and Applejack landed on the other end of the catapult and she sent Rainbow Dash flying across the town and she crashed on the balcony of the Golden Oak Library. Twilight came out and saw Rainbow Dash, she asked what happened and said that Applejack seriously needed help.

Then Twilight went back to Sweet Apple Acres to once again offer help to Applejack, but Applejack had trouble hearing her after hitting her head on a tree branch. Once Applejack heard Twilight offering help, she still refused, she wanted to show everypony that she could do everything herself. Then Applejack went to Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie Pie bake muffins. This was the first time that Pinkie Pie would be running Sugarcube Corner by herself while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are absent.

When Pinkie Pie and Applejack started baking, Pinkie Pie asked Applejack to bring her some ingredients, but Applejack was so tired, she misinterpreted Pinkie Pie's instructions and she put the wrong ingredients in the mix. She substituted potato chips for chocolate chips, regular soda for baking soda, a cup of sour lemon juice for a cup of flour, and earthworms for wheat germ.

After the muffins were made, Pinkie Pie and Applejack went out to sell them to town ponies. Later that day, the ponies who ate the muffins got sick and were in the hospital. Twilight, Spike and Neo came to the hospital once they heard and Nurse Redheart told them what had happened with the food mishap. Even Pinkie Pie was in the hospital and she felt nauseous. Twilight knew that Applejack had caused this to happen due to her lack of sleep and overtime working.

This time, Neo went to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack, Neo found Applejack, who appeared to be bucking a dead apple tree. Neo told Applejack that they needed to have a serious talk, Applejack knew that he wanted to help her with her tasks, but Applejack once again refused help. Neo was about to mention about the ponies who were in urgent care at the hospital, but Applejack said she was in no mood to be lectured right now.

Neo said he just wanted to help her and Applejack said she doesn't need help from anypony, not even him. Realizing that he couldn't anything for her because of her stubbornness, Neo left the farm and said, "That damn pony is stubborn as a mule." A nearby mule heard him and said, "Tell me about it." Neo looked at the mule and then walked off, hoping that Applejack will be alright in the end.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Applejack's Pride

My Little Pony: Lend a Hoof (Or a Hand)

Chapter 3

Applejack's Pride

For her final task of the day, Applejack met with Fluttershy in the forest to help round up baby bunnies for Fluttershy's bunny census. Fluttershy reminded Applejack that she needed to be gentle with the bunnies since they are so timid, but Applejack wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

Applejack stomped her hoof in front of the bunnies and she said to them, "Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle." Applejack began acting aggressively towards the bunnies, which scared them and they began running away. Applejack chased them and tried to round them up, she finally cornered them, her aggressive attitude scared the bunnies and they stampeded into town.

As they stampeded into town, the bunnies ate town plants and ruined ponies' gardens, which made Fluttershy's census impossible to finish. Neo and Twilight saw what was going on and they finally had it. Twilight said, "All right, that's it. Enough is enough."

Once again, Applejack was bucking more trees and trying to finish the harvest. Neo and Twilight showed up to confront her about the trouble she had been causing. Twilight said to her, "All right, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help." Applejack finished bucking the tree and said that she had finally finished the harvest all by herself, but then Big Macintosh showed up and pointed out that Applejack had only harvested part of the apples. When Applejack saw that she had way more work ahead of her, she fainted from shock and exhaustion. Neo leaned down beside her and tried to get her to wake up.

A few minutes later, Applejack woke up and Neo asked her if she was alright. Applejack said she was fine, but just tired out from her hard work. Then Neo said to her. "Look Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help anypony in need, but maybe you need to put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you, and we're not taking no for an answer." Applejack gave up and said, "Alright, alright, I admit it, I could use your help. Neo and Twilight looked at each other and were glad that Applejack finally came to her senses.

And so Twilight, Neo and their friends helped Applejack for the rest of the day, gathering the apples for the harvest and it made the harvest more efficient. Neo even played music with his mind to make the harvest more pleasurable for him and his friends. When the friends took a break, Applejack came out with 7 bottles of apple juice for them to drink as they took their break.

As they drank their apple juice, Neo kept playing music and Applejack said to her friends, "I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn." Her friends gave her a weird look, then Applejack said, "Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you girls and Neo as my friends." Touched by her words, the friends shared a group hug, and that was the end of Applejack's story.

Applebloom was impressed by the story and she said that she wants to be a hardworking pony just like Applejack. Applejack said she will be someday, but just remember to not overwork yourself, and always accept help from your friends if they offer to help you, because that's what friendship is all about.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
